


Пробные по лакроссу

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Swap, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Stiles is two years younger, liam is the same age as Scott
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Пробы в команду по лакроссу. Стайлз не горел желанием здесь быть, поэтому, нехотя, ждет своей очереди.





	Пробные по лакроссу

**Author's Note:**

> Стайлз — типа младший брат Скотта (на 2 года младше), он только поступил в старшую школу, а в год, когда Скотта укусили, ещё учился в средней. Лиам — ровесник Скотта.  
> Первоначально мне просто было интересно как бы поменялась динамика Лиама и Стайлза, если их свапнуть возрастом. Пока не знаю, по этому драбблу не особо понятно!  
> [Бета](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3480384)

Пробы в команду по лакроссу. Стайлз не горел желанием здесь находиться, поэтому нехотя ждет своей очереди. Благо хоть у отца было слишком много дел, чтобы прийти, как он хотел первоначально.

Айзек стоял позади и положил ему на голову подбородок.

— Хм, странно, ты уже не такая удобная подставка. Что такое, тебя наконец-то настиг пубертат и ты начал расти? — спросил Айзек.

— Отстань от меня! — сказал Стайлз и попытался вывернуться. — И вообще, не всем же быть такими огромными клячами, как ты!

— Да ладно тебе, Стайлз, — стоящий впереди Скотт развернулся и добродушно улыбнулся. — Он ведь не со зла.

— По-моему, ты слишком ведешься на его ангельское личико, — недовольно пробормотал Стайлз.

Раздался свисток.

— Лейхи, Маккол! Хватит третировать первогодку!

— Это брат Скотта! — громко сказал Айзек, и Стайлз без малейшего зазрения совести попытался ткнуть его концом палки в живот. Чуть не угодил в пах.

— В таком случае, если он также хорош в лакросс, как его брат, то может быть у нас больше шансов на победу. Давай, брат Маккола, выйди вперёд и брось мяч, — тренер Финсток широко махнул рукой в сторону ворот.

— Но тут очередь! И ребята явно хотят бросить передо мной! — воскликнул Стайлз, игнорируя ругательства Айзека (сам виноват) и хихиканье Скотта (как по-взрослому). Тренер снова свистнул.

— И ещё подождут! Теперь, клюшку в руки и вперёд, обойди двоих защитников и забрось мяч.

— Как же я вас обоих ненавижу, — пробормотал Стайлз и вышел вперёд.

В защитниках были Джексон, который Стайлза очень не любил (взаимно). Дэнни, добрый товарищ, но явно не на поле, но, по крайней мере, он стоял на воротах. Новенький с года Скотта, кажется, его звали Лиам. Во время всех тех неприятностей со стаей альф, Стайлз специально раскопал всё о новеньких, так что о его хорошей игре в лакросс он слышал. Прекрасно, против него три сильных игрока.

Стайлз неловко, с третьей попытки поднял мяч с земли, чем вызвал смешки, но тренер не кричал. Потом Стайлз побежал, и это он умел очень хорошо. Попал в команду по бегу, как никак.

И уклонялся он тоже хорошо, так что обогнуть Джексона и Лиама оказалось не так сложно, но перед броском Стайлз... запутался в своих же ногах и упал, мяч неловко выпал и покатился к воротам.

— Маккол! — прокричал над ухом тренер.

— Я Стилински! — крикнул ему в тон Стайлз, резко сел и, судя по всему, чуть не разбил тренеру Финстоку нос.

— Да без разницы! У тебя вообще всё в порядке? Ты обошёл двух моих хороших игроков, но при этом даже не дошёл до ворот. Вот ты мне скажи, что с тобой вообще делать?

— Тренировать, чтобы я доходил до ворот? — спросил Стайлз, будто бы это была самая очевидная вещь на свете.

Тренер открыл рот и пригрозил указательным пальцем, словно бы хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, рассмеялся и хлопнул Стайлза по плечу.

— Хороший ответ, видимо, вот кому в вашей семье достались мозги. Иди обратно в очередь и не зли меня, — сказал Финсток и свистнул. — Ты, давай бросай.

— Хорошо бегаешь, — сказал Лиам и протянул Стайлзу руку.

Стайлз почти с опаской посмотрел на него, затем всё же принял помощь и встал, они были почти одного роста.

— Теперь тебе осталось научиться не запинаться и вообще будешь хорош, — Лиам самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Ты ещё не видел, как я кидаю мяч. Учиться мне ещё долго, — Стайлз легко пожал плечами и побежал в сторону очереди. Лиам ему не понравился, вёл себя как говнюк.

— Кто-то сильно зарывается, — холодно сказал Айзек. — По-моему, только я могу унижать твоего младшего брата, и кому-то нужно преподать урок.

— Согласен, — кивнул Скотт, не сводя глаз с Лиама, который как-то слишком весело разговаривал с Джексоном.

Через несколько минут Скотт и Айзек везли Лиама со сломанной ногой в больницу. Стайлз с разочарованием смотрел на старших, хотя, если честно, он не был удивлён. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
